


YOUTH

by drunkvisuals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Freshmen Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kagehina Through The Years, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkvisuals/pseuds/drunkvisuals
Summary: Uncontainable giggles are leaving Hinata’s lips and he gasps for air. “You wh-what?” He chokes out, laughing even harder at Kageyama’s flustered look.“Sh-shut up, stupid! It’s not that funny!” Kageyama hisses, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink.“Not that funny?! You threw up on Santa’s lap while getting your picture taken! That’s golden!”OR the one where we see Hinata and Kageyama be cute boyfriends throughout the years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 682





	YOUTH

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread..so i'm sorry for any mistakes. i was on a road trip and YOUTH was playing and the song along with a beautiful sunset gave me the inspiration for this fic. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, [wattemeer](https://wattemeer.tumblr.com) (on tumblr, twitter and ig) drew [this](https://wattemeer.tumblr.com/post/611813804150489088/so-there-is-this-fic-that-i-absolutely-fell-in) that was inspired from the photobooth scene in this fic! be sure to check it out and their other work as well x

_**And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth** _   
_**And the stars exploding, we’ll be fireproof** _

“Oi! Hinata, n-no-” Kageyama groans as his tiny boyfriend successfully manages to drag him into a photobooth. The high school second years are, surprisingly, out on a date at the mall. Their dates are sparse due to volleyball taking up most of their days, but there were the rare days they had off (or the practices here and there that they decided to skip, don’t tell captain Ennoshita).

Hinata is laughing as he plops down on the bench inside the photobooth, pulling Kageyama down beside him. “Oh lighten up, Bakageyama!” the ginger teases lightly while he feeds the machine some coins. Kageyama’s nose scrunched up at the stupid nickname, he’d bark out his own insult but he was far too wary at the moment to say anything.

Kageyama Tobio isn’t..really a picture person. Oh no. His genuine smile was a rare sight to see. Sometimes, he gives these really creepy, forced smiles but other than that it’s almost like he has a permanent frown on his lips. He is the complete opposite of his boyfriend, who is the literal embodiment of the sun. With his bright red hair and blinding smile. They’re an odd match but, hey, opposites attract, right? 

“Kageyama it’s about to take the picture, will you please pay attention!” Hinata pouts up at Kageyama and Kageyama looks down at him annoyed, but there’s clear fondness in his eyes. _Click!_ The first photo is snapped. 

“ _Waaah!_ We weren’t ready for that!” Hinata exclaims, a soft huff leaving his lips. His hazel orbs widen as he sees the countdown for the next picture. The middle blocker scrambles into the setter’s lap and presses close to Kageyama. Cheek to cheek now, Hinata smiles wide, his eyes closed with a peace sign thrown in the air. 

Kageyama’s annoyed look has been replaced with one of awe and adoration as he side glances at his tiny boyfriend. The fondness in his eyes has spread to his entire face. _Click!_

As Shouyou moves to pull away, Tobio’s arms tighten around him. Hinata looks to Kageyama, confused. When vibrant brown meets inky blue, a light blush spreads across Hinata’s cheeks when he sees the look in Kageyama’s eyes and on his face. 

Tobio pulls Shouyou impossibly close, the small boy practically straddling Tobio at this point. Their side profiles are shown to the camera. Kageyama leans closer, resting his forehead against the fiery redhead’s, that rare smile mentioned earlier is plastered on his face. Hinata himself is biting his lip to try to hide his own smile (he’s failing miserably). Their eyes are sparkling with the giddiness they’re feeling at the moment. _Click!_

Tobio lets out a breathy chuckle, large hands reaching up to delicately cradle Shouyou’s face. He leans into the touch, practically keening. They never break eye contact, not once. Shouyou’s smile only widens as he slowly leans closer, a nearly silent giggle leaving his lips, “I love you, Bakageyama.” He murmurs. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes lightly, whispering quietly, “I love you, dumbass.” He tilts his head just slightly, closing the rest of the distance between them in a soft and sweet kiss. _Click!_

Tobio swears he sees stars every time he kisses Shouyou. This time is no exception. 

  
_**My youth, my youth is yours** _   
_**Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls** _

Uncontainable giggles are leaving Hinata’s lips and he gasps for air. “You _wh-what_?” He chokes out, laughing even harder at Kageyama’s flustered look. 

“Sh-shut up, stupid! It’s not that funny!” Kageyama hisses, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. 

“Not that funny?! You _threw up_ on Santa’s lap while getting your picture taken! That’s _golden_!” Hinata cackles, curling up into himself on the floor as he laughs. If he notices his boyfriend’s scowl he chooses to ignore it. 

Kageyama lets out a disgruntled scoff as he looks away across one of their high school’s courtyards from the top of the school building they’re seated on. Hinata looks up at the other third year and coos. “Awe, did I hurt Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno’s big n tough setter’s feelings?” His voice is light and teasing and though it irks Kageyama, it also makes him more at ease (damn Hinata and his adorableness.) 

Shouyou pushes himself into a sitting position before he carefully crawls into Tobio’s lap, red Solo cup in his grasp. “You know ‘m just playin’, ‘Yama.” Hinata breathes out, leaning up to peck Kageyama’s lips. 

A scowl is still evident on Kageyama’s face as he lets his lanky arms drape loosely around Hinata’s waist. Hinata is looking at him with a pout on his lips and it makes him look adorable and if Kageyama stays mad at him he’ll look like such an asshole it isn’t _fair_. Tobio lets out a frustrated groan as he pecks Shouyou’s lips. “You’re lucky I’m drunk and you’re cute? Shouyou,” Kageyama mumbles very quietly into the kiss. 

Hinata giggles quietly and wiggles his eyebrows playfully at his tall boyfriend. “I can basically get away with anything if I give you _the look_ , especially when you’re drunk.” Hinata’s voice is matter of fact when he speaks. The little shit is _so smug_ about Kageyama’s weakness, how dare he! Tobio rolls his eyes as he snatches Hinata’s cup and takes a sip. His nose immediately scrunches up as he hands it back to Shouyou. 

“Jesus, Shouyou, that’s practically all vodka! I thought you mixed some of the blue raspberry lemonade you begged me to get you into that?” Kageyama uses the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth as he grimaces. They were hardly drinkers. It was rare for them to be able to have drinks while being so focused on volleyball and passing their classes to be able to play volleyball. 

“Let me live! With university right around the corner we won’t really be able to do this as much..at least not if we make the volleyball team and everything.” Shouyou begins to ramble now, a nervous habit of his. He’s a bit nervous and shifty in Tobio’s lap. The setter watches his partner for a moment before he runs a soothing hand through messy curly red hair and kisses Hinata’s forehead, efficiently shutting him up. 

“Hey, it’s fine, dumbass. I was just teasin’.” He smiles lopsidedly at his boyfriend who immediately relaxes in his hold. Somehow, Kageyama usually knows just what to say to get Hinata to relax. They both know the “it’s fine” went beyond the alcohol in the red solo cup. It was an extension to _whatever_ their future held for them, whether it was college volleyball or now, it was fine. It was going to be okay for them. “Now c’mon, finish your waterfall and let’s get going, the sun is setting and we have to rest before tomorrow’s practice.”

Hinata groans quietly before downing the rest of his drink quickly. He called the concoction “waterfalls” since that’s what the shade of blue reminded him of, the name always stuck. As the little redhead pulls himself up, Kageyama leans back against his hands, watching his boyfriend with casual interest. God, he really did love him.. and he really hopes everything will work out how they’ve planned it to go. 

Shouyou starts walking toward the edge of the building where the ladder is but he trips and stumbles along the way. He catches himself immediately and looks back at Kageyama with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. 

Tobio can’t help but chuckle and shake his head. From the angle he saw, it looked like Shouyou tripped on a cloud in the cotton candy colored sky. 

_**My youth, my youth is yours** _   
_**Runaway now and forevermore** _

Sometimes living so far from Miyagi is hard. One would think that living in a big city would give you more options to escape your issues, right? Wrong. There’s hardly any escape from, well, anything in Tokyo. 

Tokyo is loud and bustling with people. Sometimes, it’s so loud that you can hardly think and being in your own living space _is_ your escape. And that’s an issue when you’re fighting with your stupid, idiotic boyfriend.

“Oh my _God_ , I said I was sorry a million times already, Shouyou! What more do you want?!” Kageyama groans in exasperation. 

Hinata’s eyes snap toward Kageyama, his glare hard and steely. The taller of the two nearly flinches at the intensity of it. He’s never seen the look on his usually sweet and bubbly boyfriend. “‘Sorry’ doesn’t change the fact that it happened, Kageyama!”

Kageyama frowns at that, they haven’t been on a last name basis in years. Shouyou is mad, and understandably so. Who wouldn’t be mad if their significant other had gone on a date with someone else.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t intentional, but still! A date is a date. 

“Shouyou, I didn’t know she meant as a _date_! I really thought she just wanted to study together!” Kageyama says exasperatedly-- borderline desperate. He _hates_ when Hinata is mad at him, especially when he didn’t mean to make the other upset or hurt him. 

Hinata crosses his arms and looks away with an irritated huff. “I know you didn’t! That’s why I’m so upset! Because you’re just..” The ginger pauses, a soft frown playing at his lips. Hinata whines softly and then his shoulder sag as the tension quickly leaves his body. “You’re just so damn oblivious sometimes, too much so.” Brown eyes search for blue, a soft, concerned frown on Hinata’s lips. 

Kageyama blinks. Him? Oblivious? “What?” He blurts out, genuinely confused. 

“Tobio, I wouldn’t doubt if you’d be taken one day, because you willingly complied with the kidnappers because you didn’t understand the situation.” Hinata says easily as he waves his hand dismissively. “Like, this girl asked you to have coffee with her at a coffee shop and study..haven't we gone on dates like that before?” Hinata asks expectantly. 

Tobio hesitates for a bit. “Well..yeah. But friends study together all the time! I just thought she wanted to hang out as friends.” His lips form a soft pout and he crosses his arms over his chest in a childish way. A rare sight to see from Kageyama Tobio. 

Shouyou can't help himself when he cracks a small smile after hearing Kageyama try to defend himself. “Have the friends you had study sessions with flirted with you the whole time? Hmm, Bakageyama?” Shouyou quirks a brow as he awaits a response. 

Tobio’s lips purse. He averts his gaze and grumbles out a very quiet ‘No, they haven’t.’

Hinata lets out one last tiny sigh before he crawls into his boyfriend’s lap and hugs him tightly, hiding his face in the teller's neck. “You’re my boyfriend, Tobio. I won’t let anyone take you away without a fight.”

Tobio exhales shakily, relieved. “Oh thank God. I really thought you were going to break up with me..”

Hinata pulls back just enough to look up at Kageyama with a bewildered expression. “Break up with you? You really are stupid, aren’t you?” 

Kageyama squawks and an embarrassed flush creeps up his neck to his cheeks. “H-hah?! Why am I stupid?” He huffs indignantly. His fingers tightly grasp at Hinata’s shirt. 

Hinata rolls his eyes lightly and leans up to press a soft but chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips. “You thought I would break up with you, stupid. Just because I’m mad at you doesn't mean I’m going to leave, I hope you know that. It’ll take a lot more than you being dumb and accidentally taking someone in a one-sided date too get rid of me.” As he speaks, Hinata looks at his lap where he’s fiddling with Kageyama’s fingers with his own.

“My youth is yours, Tobio.” Golden pools of honey meet raging seas once more. “It’s been me and you since first year, I can hardly remember a time before you and before volleyball. My youth is literally yours, Kageyama Tobio. We’ve moved far home, ‘run away,’ if you’d call it. We live together, we go to school together, we play volleyball together. You really thought I’d break up with you because you went on a date with someone by accident?” Shouyou slowly breaks into a genuine smile as Kageyama squirms and stutters at his small rant. His delicate but calloused hands cup his boyfriend’s cheeks and he keeps eye contact as he says assertively, “You’re sorely mistaken, Tobio. I’m not going _anywhere._ ”

Tobio tugs Shouyou closer and kisses him fiercely. 

_God, this actual ray of sunshine will be the death of him._

_**My youth, my youth is yours** _   
_**A truth so loud you can't ignore** _   
_**My youth, my youth, my youth** _   
_**My youth is yours** _

Shouyou has come to the conclusion that Tobio is _actually_ his soulmate. He’s patient (when it’s important) and behind closed doors he’s a gentle giant with Shouyou. His angry, annoyed façade melts away and the soft and sweet Kageyama that Hinata knows shines through. 

Much like Shouyou, Tobio has also come to the conclusion that they’re soulmates. Shouyou can keep up with Kageyama, on and off the court. He’s kind but also pushes Kageyama to do better— _be_ better. And he does, alongside Shouyou. 

They’re both pro volleyball players now. They play on different teams but they like it. They love being rivals and challenging each other in ways they can’t in their relationship. Since being on different teams, they don’t argue like some would think. They aren’t sore losers of the other team wins. They know how hard the others train and know it’s well deserved. 

And that’s why a celebratory dinner for Hinata’s team’s win is underway. It’s not uncommon for the duo to celebrate by going to dinner..but, it is quite uncommon for all of MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers teams to tag along. There were even some alumni from Karasuno that ended up being invited to the dinner. 

A rather small restaurant is chosen for dinner, something more intimate. It was rented out for the evening so that there wouldn’t be any bad incidents or too much excitement. Well, at least not from the fans that would’ve occupied the restaurant. Every single volleyball player in the restaurant was buzzing excitedly, nerves pumping through their veins. 

The night progresses beautifully. Some of Hinata and Kageyama’s teammates have a few drinks to let loose. It’s nearing the the end of their time at the restaurant and their anxiety picks up. Hinata looks toward Bokuto and Yachi with desperate eyes while Kageyama looks at Sugawara and Ushijima nervously. Their friends smile reassuringly and wave them off discreetly. 

Taking deep breaths, Hinata and Kageyama turn toward each other at the same time. 

“Hey, Tobio, can we talk-” 

“Shouyou, I need to ask you something-” they blurt at the same time. It takes them a moment to process what the other said before matching bewildered expressions settle on their faces. 

_They’re too dumb and pure for their own good, bless them_ , Sugawara thinks to himself, a fond smile playing at his lips as he watches them interact. The atmosphere is becoming more excited and intense, if that was even possible. 

A flush creeps up Tobio’s neck as he shifts in his seat to face Hinata better. He clears his throat and smiles lopsidedly at his boyfriend. It seems to ease Hinata’s nerves as he smiles back and gently squeezes Tobio’s hand that he’s grabbed onto. “Hey, remember when we first met?” Tobio asks, his smile widening at Hinata’s facial expression. 

Shouyou’s face scrunches up and he lets out a tiny huff. “How could I ever forget, Bakageyama? You were so mean!” Hinata exclaims before he pouts up at his boyfriend. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes lightly. “Oh, shut up! I wasn’t being _mean_. You just..had so much raw _talent_! And I could tell it wasn’t being used to its full potential. I knew if I was your setter that we’d be unstoppable.” Kageyama pauses for a second. “I knew that if I had you, you’d be invincible.”

Shouyou smiles widely at his boyfriend then. He remembers the first time Tobio said that to him in high school. It meant the world to him then and it means just as much now. 

“I-I still mean that.” Kageyama says nervously, effectively pulling Hinata from his thoughts. 

_Huh, why does he seem so nervous-_

Tobio takes a deep breath before he pulls his hand from Shou’s and scoots his chair back before kneeling in front of Shouyou. Hinata’s confused expression quickly changes to one of disbelief. “Hinata Shouyou, you’ve had my heart since I first met you in middle school.” Kageyama chuckles at the memory and shakes his head lightly. He looks up at his tiny boyfriend and smiles brightly, something he’s learned to do because of Shouyou. “You told me a few years back that I had your youth and it got me thinking..you have mine too. I can't ignore that my youth is totally and completely yours. You being in my life is all I can remember anymore. A time before you seems so foreign and dull. You brighten up my life. You complete me, Shouyou. I want to keep building a life with you. I want to keep being invincible with you. I want more of your youth and your old days too. 

“ **Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?** ” The nervousness in Kageyama’s voice wears off as he continues to speak. He’s holding the velvety little box in his hands and holding it out to Shouyou, looking up at him hopefully. Hinata has stopped flailing his arms and is now staring at Kageyama with watery doe eyes. His bottom lip is trembling as he looks between the ring and Kageyama’s face. It’s been a few seconds and nothing’s been said, Kageyama’s getting nervous now-

“Y-you too?” Hinata says instead, letting out a small hiccup. Kageyama’s brows furrowed at Hinata’s response. Before he can ask what his boyfriend means, Hinata reaches into his coat pocket and produces a small velvet box of his own. A collective gasp is heard from all of their friends. 

Tobio’s mouth gapes open as his eyes widen and he stares at the box, taking in the situation. They had the intention of proposing to each other on the same day-

Shouyou lets out a wet laugh as he also kneels in front of Kageyama, giving his boyfriend a wobbly smile, “ **Kageyama Tobio, will you marry me?** ” He asks airily, still in complete disbelief of the situation. 

Warm embers and midnight skies meet once more and , slowly, the young men smile at each other. “Of course, stupid,” they say in sync, answering the other’s proposal. They’re always in sync, the extent of how much so now crystal clear. 

There are loud cheers and congratulations among their little crowd. Tobio and Shouyou are pulled into tight embraces and animated conversations with their ecstatic friends. The newly engaged couple sneak longing glances and love drunk smiles at each other while they’re separated because _holy shit, they’re **engaged** now! _

And honestly? They couldn't be any happier than they are right now in this moment.


End file.
